An Angel With A Shotgun
by WinterRaineeDay
Summary: He was a sinner in the past. He was entrust to watch over his old friend beloved sister, Kuroko Tetsuki. He vowed that he will spend his entire life protecting the bluenette from afar as Lily - A gentle and caring man in the emails he often replied to her but for how long he can remain as Lily before the truth of his past and identity will be brought to light? Akashixfem!Kuroko
1. Chapter 1: Lily

Under the request of Alexia Nguyen on facebook, I've return to this community to post several of my new AkaKuro fanfictions. Those who went out of their way to find me on Ao3 and wattpad, I thank you for being so loyal and caring toward my works. And so, I came back with a new AkaKuro - Angst/Romance genre ff after ending Fate & Destiny last year. I hope in this new year , you will give me all the support like you have given me in my previous works.

Let us continue, shall we? Please take note that the flower icon message symbolized - it's an emailed message.

* * *

><p>✿Dearest Lily, today I had to take the long road to school instead of the usual short cut. All is well, though. I didn't know there's a new Maji Burger restaurant there. It means, that there is no need for me to go all the way down town for my vanilla milkshake any more. I'm sure you'd love their shakes there if you give them a try. ✿<p>

* * *

><p>A small smile curved on the bluenette's lips as she closed the phone after noticing her friend was approaching her with a pile of books in his hands. Quickly, she stuffed the phone into the pocket of her white uniform owns by the Rakuzan Private High School, "One of these days, you're going to forget that I even exist if you kept emailing him." the boy carefully put the pile onto the bench.<p>

The bluenette chuckled, "Silly. I won't forget you. How can I forget my childhood friend...hmm?" she turns to her right where the books are.

"Looks like you raided the library again, Chihiro-kun. I didn't think there's books in there that you haven't read." she eyed the books next to her as the taller male heaved lightly. The teen shifts his blank gaze to the bluenette, then he took his seat next to the books.

"There is new books everyday in the library. The Student Council President seems to dot on the books in the library, so the school provides new and old printed books as gifts for the contributions his father has made since he was a freshman." he took a hold of the book in the third of the pile, "Here, I got you the book you spoke about a few months ago." the boy, with the blank silver colored gaze and gray coloured hair to go along with his pale skin hummed as he went through the pile of books on the bench.

Her sapphire coloured orbs widened upon reading the book title, "Murder in the Dark Forest! I've been searching for this for years!" he handed over the book to her.

He chuckled upon noticing the pink tints on his best friend's soft cheeks, 'I was right to grab the book before someone else grabbed it.' he relaxed as he listens to the bluenette's gentle voice admiring about the book he gotten for her as he closes his eyes with his cheeks resting on his left palm.

"Chihiro-kun." she quickly gets on her two feet as she stood in front of the gray head teen who opens his eyes, "Hmm?"

She smiled, "Thank you so much!" his blank silver orbs widens a bit as the sun ray shines brighter upon the bluenette. Time seems to stop all of a sudden as he watched the warm gentle smile from his favourite bluenette. A small smile crept onto the boy.

"You're welcome, Tetsuki." it made his day seeing that lovely smile from her that is ... until someone decides to ruin it.

"Well, well, what do we got here, Mayuzumi Chihiro and Kuroko Tetsuki? Isn't dating in school prohibited?" a female voice appeared behind the bluenette who was about to take several steps closer to Mayuzumi as she yelped the moment one of the girls in front of them grabbed the book from her hands.

"Please return it to me." Kuroko plead but she was pushed by another girl. Nearly tripping herself if Mayuzumi didn't held her tightly on her shoulder.

His blood boils seeing such action as he stood up protectively in front of Kuroko as his silver blank gaze glared at them. They merely smirked, "So, did you low lives stole these books from the library? We all know who did it, stealing books from the library. I bet you can't even afford to buy the text's books what more to say novels such as these."

"Minami-san, don't you have any other things to do than picking a fight with us?" his tone dropped several degrees.

The girl whose hair was slightly light purple in color while leaving strands of locks out of the ponytail tied, she eyed the book as she hummed, "I believe...Nijimura-sama...has been searching for this book after they school received it yesterday." then she eyed to the students in front of her as they watched her holding the book on both side.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I wonder what would happen to you if the student council found out that one of the precious books has been vandalised by two honor students." she grins as she ripped the book into two. Then, she lets go of it as the pages scattered across the ground. Quickly, Kuroko dropped onto her knees and picked up as many of the ripped pages before they flew away by the windy breeze of the morning. She panicked and terrified of the outcome until the wind grew stronger and blew the rest of the pages from the ground.

Kuroko and Mayuzumi watched the papers flew further away from them. They both knew the book alone will cost them months of allowances.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...now how will you repay the book?" Minami crouched down next to the bluenette who was speechless at what just happened to her. The girl whispered to her, "I know there's some boys who can pay you per night to replace the book before the school kicks you off the scholarship." she smiled slyly as her friends brought a three male students.

Kuroko's eyes widens, "Please...Minami-san. Don't do this. I'll do anything but this to replace the book." her voice shook as Minami pushed her towards the students. That was when, Mayuzumi hissed as he punched one of the male students.

"Tetsuki, get up." Mayuzumi had it as he grabbed Kuroko's arm and pull her away from the group, "And you call yourself a daughter to a respectable business tycoon." he smirked as he pulls out his phone, "I wonder what would your father would say if he hears these." he pressed on the replay icon on his phone as it replayed the recording he recorded earlier.

Minami shrieked as she tries to grab a hold of the phone. His icy glares halted the girls from hitting him, "I've warned you, the moment you hurt Tetsuki. I'll do whatever I can to make you regret." he whispered to her, "I may be a student of a sponsored scholarship but I dare you not to test me when I'm angry."

**"WHY...YOU...GET THE DAMN PHONE FROM HIM!" **

* * *

><p>A chuckle escaped from his lips as he read the email he received minutes ago. His fingers quickly slid from one to another as he replied to the email. He smiled, "Sent." he utter underneath his breath.<p>

It was then, on his way to the second floor of the school building, he halted near the windows facing the backyard of the school. He furrowed as he watched a group of students surrounding two students in the middle. Recognizing one of the student whose hair are blue, he stuffed the phone into his pocket.

"Damn it!" he quickly ran down the stairs. Ignoring the curious eyes from the students around him.

* * *

><p>The three students began to hit him as they tried grabbing the phone, which Mayuzumi protectively held on to it. "Please, stop! You'll hurt him!" Kuroko was pushed to the side, she immidiately noticed one of them grabbed an old wooden chair and head straight towards her dear friend, <strong>"CHI-CHAN!"<strong> quickly she pushed the girls to the side and covered Mayuzumi's back using her small and frail body from the impact of chair as it smashed into pieces.

All movements froze.

**.**

**.**

"Tetsuki...oh god...no..." he turns around as the bluenette's body lay limp on the ground, His breathe hitched as his blank gaze widens, "TETSUKI!" droplet of bloods falling down her forehead. His hands trembles the moment he felt the palm of his left hand soaked in blood.

The group of bullies exchanged guilty glances to one another before they heard someone shouted for help, _"They're here! Someone get help!"_ They quickly ran off, fearing it was the teachers who was coming.

But instead... 

_"We need to get her to the hospital, I can't treat her wounds here. Put something underneath her head and press this againts her wounds." _

_"The ambulance will be here in a few minutes, don't move her until the medics arrive!"_

In the midst of half concious, she saw an email arrived on the screen of her phone, which was laid opened on the ground.

* * *

><p>✿ It is better to use the long route than the short cut ones as it tend to be dangerous. I would feel at ease knowing that you're using a safer route as I was informed that there was several snatch thefts often passing through there. There is? I might not notice it when I was passing by there. Milkshakes isn't good for a growing lady health. Best if you take it less frequent but if you insist, I'll give it a try. Stay safe, Tetsuki. ✿<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Stay awake!"<em>

_"No! She's slipping! GO GET HELP!" _

The sound of footsteps running from her slowly disappear but an unfamiliar voice kept calling to her. It was stormy yet gentle, the touch she felt was warm. Slowly, her eyelids flutter closed.

_"TETSUKI, STAY WITH ME!"_

'Is that you...'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lily..."

* * *

><p>Yep, I'm trying out a new book ...<strong>AGAIN<strong>. I hope you all will bear with me at the moment. I've completely lost my touch after finishing Fate & Destiny, I've been trying out ideas after ideas but none of them seems to work properly without proper plots. I am so sorry for being such writer, after all the loyalties ya guys given to my works T-T

Please do review :) it means a lot ^^ also, I know some has read **that** manga, **so please shush** XD Don't spoil it for others. I used **SOME** parts of the ideas from there but I'll twist the plots ^^

If you're wondering who's Lily and why I used it, you'll find out on next chappy! 3  
>Don't forget to review! <p>


	2. Chapter 2: Slave

**animeassasin848 ** - Thank you :) I made a sequel to Fate & Destiny, not sure if I should post it on as well ^^

**manna95** - Writing long stories has been my forte since before. Short stories never made it out alive since I tend to turn them into long chapters. I know many don't enjoy long stories but I know I enjoyed writing. Thank you for sticking around 3

**lunatari23 - **You're most welcome 3 Ao3 is a tough community to get to the top but I'll still update there now and then :) If it made my readers smile and happy, I'm willing to see that my stories reach them :) Thank you for getting me back here 3

Let us continue, shall we? Please take note that the flower icon message symbolized - it's an emailed message.

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback]<strong>

"I'm sorry...the cancer in his brain is extremely severe, there's nothing we can do to save him..."

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

"You can't leave me alone..."

A cold and gentle hand caressed her puffy cheeks as tears after tears fell. She sobbed lightly as her dear brother forced a smile on his pale face, "Tetsuki...when I'm gone, someone will always be there for you." he puts a white coloured with red spider lilies design flip cellphone into her hands. A flower that represent abandonment and...

Death...

She furrowed as she looked at the phone to her brother who was smiling, motioning her to check the phone. Curious, she flipped open the phone. Her gaze immidiately fell onto a name, "Lily...?" she shifts her gaze back onto her brother's face as he nodded.

"He's a very dear friend of mine. When I'm gone, I want you to think of him as me." he held her hands firmly but carefully not to hurt her soft skin.

The phone immediately put aside as she hugged her one and only family, "No one! There's no one can replace you! You're my one and only brother!" tears fell down like the rain outside, "No one can replace you...Hibi nii-san..." she repeated as she hugged him tighter. She knows her dear brother has lost weights and getting weaker everyday. She knows her brother putting a strong front for her.

But...

Slowly, he pulled her away from him. He cupped her wet cheek, "Tetsuki, have you forgotten the meaning of the red spider lily?" Upon realization, her eyes widens.

"I know you will be sad and alone after my death...Lily will always be there for you. He'll always protecting and watching over you, so you won't cry anymore." he hugged her tightly, "You will need him as much as Lily needs you."

He then, peeked a warm, gentle kiss onto her forehead then he hugs her once again, "I love you, my one and only sister." It was the last kiss and hug he gave to her before hours later, he was pronounced dead.

She didn't ate, she didn't slept. It went on for days before collapsing during his funeral. Her heart was frozen. She could no longer feel emotions until one day, she found the phone her brother entrust to her.

She stared at the white covered phone , then she opens it. She began writing an email to that one email username - Lily. Her first email was ...

* * *

><p>✿Lily, the flower's in the garden's blooming beautifully today. Hibiki nii-san's endless effort finally showing. The weather's today is perfect for them to bloom more more should see them. ✿<p>

It was no less than a minute later, a reply arrived.

✿ Tetsuki, it's raining right now and the lilies in the garden is no longer blooming... ✿

_"You will need him as much as Lily needs you."_

It was then her hands began to tremble as droplet of tears began to fall onto the screen of the phone. Lily was right, it has been raining all day long and the flowers in the garden no longer alive... Then, another email came in.

✿ It's alright to cry. You're not weak if you cried for the pain and sorrow you felt for your beloved ones. I won't think of you any less. I'll always be there for you. Watching over you, Tetsuki. ✿

Her tears began to fell down even more, eventually she let's out all of her sorrow and pain of losing the one family she have in life.

✿ Lily, are you lonely after my brother passed away? ✿

It took several minutes later, when she finally received a reply. Her eyes widens a bit at the answer. Then. she held the phone closer to her chest. Holding it dearly. Right then, she was all alone but she then knows that...

She has Lily. He will always be there, watching over her. Just like Hibiki did, always...because...Lily was also lonely...just like her.

✿ Yeah...but I'm alright, now that you're finally talking to me. ✿

Gradually, his words became her greatest treasure of all.

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<br>.**

She could feel a warm, gentle hand resting on her forehead. Slowly, her eyes flutter open, her vision blurred but she could see it was already dark into the night. She felt slighly drowsy and nausea but the hand made it felt better.

"Chi...hiro-kun...?" she croaked. He did not answered but instead he gently caressed her forehead, slowly lulling her back to sleep. The last thing she felt was, a familiar gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Tetsuki." With that, she drifted off to to sleep, not knowing it wasn't Mayuzumi who was by her side.

* * *

><p>In the morning, the first thing she woke up to was the sound of the birds chirping outside the windows. She winced slightly as she pushed herself up, feeling the slight pain behind her head as she traced her hands on the bandaged covered head. Noticing the peace colored hospital patients garment on her, she knew someone must have brought her there.<p>

She frowned upon remembering what happened the day before. She lets outs a soft sigh as she looked around the white painted room, slowly she pushed her legs to the side. Searching for her phone, she saw a small bag on the cabinet opposite the bed. Staggering, she stood up.

She smiled, relieved that she's still able to stand up even after what happened to her back. Slowly, she walked towards the cabinet, it was until she tripped in her footings. Her eyes shut close, she was waiting for her head to hit the edge of the cabinet but someone held her firmly on her waist as he sighed, "What are you doing, Tetsuki? You shouldn't be up yet." those large firm hands carefully helped her up.

"Chihiro-kun, you're alright." she smiled. He looked at her for a short while before sliding down an arm underneath her knees and another underneath her back, bridal carry they said. He put her back onto the bed, then pulls up the cover. "The doctor said you shouldn't be up and around for a while. Your back received quite a hit yesterday." then, he puts his bagpack down.

Noticing the bluenette's watching him, he shifts his gaze to her, "Does...the student council knows what happened to the book...?" Mayuzumi sat down as he grabbed his homemade bento out of the other paper bag, "No, unfortunately the school wasn't informed of what happened as there was no witnesses." he opens the top of the container and grabbed a flask of tea he brought along, onto the table, setting it up in front of the bluenette.

"The doctor advised that you should have breakfast, first. He'll come around soon to check on you. I made your favourites." he motioned her to the bento.

"I see..." her shoulders fell as she stared at the home-made bento, Mayuzumi made for her.

**.**

**.**

"We need to get her to the hospital, I can't treat her wounds here. Put something underneath her head and press this againts her wounds."

"TETSUKI, STAY WITH ME!"

"No! She's slipping! GO GET HELP!"

**.**

**.**

Her eyes widens a bit, remembering the unfamiliar voice, "Chihiro-kun, who was it that helped us yesterday?" she held the flask cup carefully. It was then, the teen halted. Hesitated to answer the question.

"He's ... one of the school's staff." he replied but with a softer and hesitant tone. Perplexed by his behaviour, Kuroko decided to dismiss the subject.

'If he's a school staff...maybe I could find him when I go back to school.' then her eyes saddens, 'I might lose my scholarship at this rate...afterall...it was my fault...' she looked at Mayuzumi who was busy unpacking some of her clothes that he manage to grab from her home.

'If I hadn't mentioned I wanted the book...he wouldn't have gotten it for me...' she focused back to the bento in front of her, 'What should I do, Lily?'

* * *

><p>Back in the student council's meeting room, a third year student, Nijimura Shuzo, the president of the student body of Rakuzan High School was looking through some reports on the computer screen. Nearby the window, stood someone leaning againts the wall, looking outside.<p>

"You've been keeping your distance from her all these years, why now?" Nijimura asked without taking his focus from the screen.

"I don't know." the other man answered as he walked towards the door, then he halt, "It's the only thing I can do for Hibiki..." he closes the door. Nijimura eyed the closed door, then continued reading the reports.

"Hibiki has already forgiven you..."

* * *

><p>It was a few days later, when she's finally alright to attend school as usual. The bandage around her head caught attention of the students as she headed straight to the classroom. She could hear whispers among the students as she passed by them.<p>

From the side, Mayuzumi noticed how small his beloved childhood friend has become after the incident a few days ago. Apparently, the gossips on the incident from a few days ago focused on the bluenette than Mayuzumi's.

"I heard that she's the one who has been stealing the books in the library." a freshmen whispered to another.

"Really? The school shouldn't have never let students like her and Mayuzumi entered our school. They'll take advantage of the things the school provided to us. Stealing and what not, just to feed themselves and whoever they have at home."

**"SHUT THE HELL UP."** he glared at the group of girls, "One more word, I will not hesitate to make sure that ugly face of yours turns even worst." they flinched as he walked pass.

"Such barbaric duo."

He clenched his teeth as more unsightly gossips spreads, 'I should have never convinced Tetsuki to accept the offer.' he sped up to the 2nd floor where their class is. He furrowed when he noticed the crowds outside the classroom and the bluenette stand rooted to the ground, not noticing he was there next to her.

Following her line of sight, he looked into the classroom. There, in the middle where the bluenette's table was, a man in his twenties sitting on it while tapping his fingers onto the table impatiently. Wearing a white dress shirt and a black slack, while a white coat clad ontop. His spiky hair was in a shade of crimson, using a black rectangular glasses, and his skin was of a girl, fair and smooth. No traces of scars nor scratches on his skin as he sat there with his arms folded.

Mayuzumi frowned, "You're ..." Kuroko whispered, "Chihiro-kun, do you know him...?" the taller teen looked away, "No..."

"Where is Kuroko Tetsuki?!" he slammed his hand onto the table, "I believe she's an honor student in this class." Kuroko flinched the moment, the unknown stranger's gaze met her's, 'Red and gold...such beautiful eyes.' The man straightened his back as he walked straight to her.

"I believe I was told that the honor student, Kuroko Tetsuki...was the only girl that has her hair in a shade of light blue and tied them in twin braids." he leveled himself to the smaller girl who has nowhere to step back as the man glared at her. He moves himself closer to her as he whispered, "I'm sure you do well not to disobey me if you wish to keep the scholarship." Kuroko furrowed as she looked at him disbelievingly.

"I...what do you want?" keeping herself composed.

"I've been sent to collect the money to replace the book. I know you know which book we're talking about." he smirked, then he whispered, "Or would you rather let the whole school knows that, you're the one who's responsible for damaging the school belongings. Such actions could cost you an expel."

Her breathe hitched, "I don't have any money to replace the book..." her shoulder's fell, sad to say, it was the truth. She barely have enough to survive the week.

His heterochromatic eyes looked down at her, "Well, we have no choice then." he grabs her by the wrist and pulls her away from the classroom, dragging her down the hallway. Mayuzumi quickly kept up with the two.

"Where are you bringing her?!" he demands.

"Wait, please! I'll find money for it!" she struggled to get the man's firm hold from her wrist. He halted, "Find money? You do know working is prohobited in Rakuzan High School."

She knew that...she knew it perfectly well...but...

Then, he pulls her again, "Money is not a problem to me, I can help you with it." then, he turns around looking at the bluenette, "However..." He hummed , not letting go of her wrists, "Until the debt is paid off, you'll be my assistant..."

Her eyes widens, "Assistant...?" she cooed.

Then, an O formed on the stranger's lips as he chuckled, "My bad, you'll be my slave."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Your...slave...?"

* * *

><p>Yep, that's it for now. For what purpose the stranger made her into his slave? From here on now, angst and feels will take its place but let us not forget, romance too. How will this turns out with Mayuzumi seems protective of Tetsuki and hesitant to let her know who it was. WHY?<p>

Please review something XD  
>Loving the cover for the book. Made by NinaChiery. Thank you 3<p>

Until next update.


	3. Chapter 3: Demon Lord

Hello there, finally third chapter updated on this site. I'll only update the next chapter 4 once the other sites catch up on the chapter three. Chapter 4 will be up in the weekend. Also, now that we're in chapter three, most are familiar with a certain manga - **Dengeki Daisy**. I've also noted in chapter one to not reveal any hints of the storyline from the manga just to not spoil it for other readers. However, I must say this after reading a certain review recently, the storyline will be entirely different from the manga. I used the intro from the manga as the base for the fic but I won't be using 100 percent of the manga as I myself have my own plans for this.

Other than that, thank you for reading *Bows*

**lunatari23** - Believe me, I came up with many fics and most of them I deleted them off since I was not happy with it. A half hearted fic was never my forte. Thank you 3 I troubled my friends for the covers but it all turns out good ^^

**manna95** - You're most welcome ! Yup, I recently wrote a sequel to it ^^ and have a good day to you too!

**Korunakuroko** - Yes, it's as exactly as you said but we're still at the starting line, once it goes a little bit deeper, I won't be using the manga storyline, I'll be using my own storyline ^^

Let us continue, shall we? Please take note that the flower icon message symbolized - it's an emailed message.

* * *

><p>✿ Starting from today, I'll be serving the Demon Lord. He's the school doctor, I never been able to get his name but Chihiru-kun been calling him that. He's a really mean person, such a contradicting behaviour to his looks. He has a beautiful set of red and gold eyes. His hair and eye colour reminds me a lot of the flower from your name. The red spider lily. ✿<p>

* * *

><p>A pile of books filled with records of the infirmary patients were properly rearranged on the shelves after being left in the boxes for so long. The bluenette lets out a sneeze when she picked another book from the dusty box. Her shoulders fell slightly as she sighed. She could hear the sound of the tapping on the laptop keyboard echoes silently across quiet room. <p>

**[Flashback]**

"Listen, you'll have to rearrange all the books from the boxes to the shelves there." he pointed at the empty shelves nearby, "Dust out all the dusts from the books. The principle's going to inspect the infirmary in three days, so you have to be sure everything is sparkling clean." he grabbed a broom and a dustpan, then he shoved it to the bluenette.

"Remember, everything must be sparkling clean." he turns around then he stopped abruptly, "Oh. Don't touch any of the utensils. I've already sterilized them." he added before stuffing his hands into his white coat pockets and walks away.

"What about you? What are you going to do?" she watched the older man took his seat and opens his laptop.

Without looking at her, he began typing away, "Doing my work. Off you go now, you only have 2 hours before the afternoon class starts, don't you? You don't want to get stuck here all afternoon if you don't clear the task I gave you. Also, call me when you need help to get the boxes in the higher shelves down."

**.**

**.**

She sighed once again as she turns around to the empty box in front of her, 'It's empty, I need to get another box out.' she folded the empty box properly and tucked it at the side of the cabinets in the store. Her eyes roamed to the higher shelves of the store where all the boxes are. Slightly frowning, she grabbed a chair stacked up at the corner of the store and untucked her shoes as she climb onto the chair. She could hear the sliding door of the infirmary slides open as she tries reaching for the box.

"Al...most...there..." she mumbles, tiptoeing on the chair. The moment she reached the edge of the box, she smiled at her effort, slowly she tries to drag the box out of its seat before she slowly lower it down so it could slide into her arms. She didn't noticed there was folders on top of the box as it slides down towards her. She panicked the moment she lost her footings. The chair began to tip, her eyes widens, 'Chi-chan!'

She was expecting the cold cemented floor instead of someone's arm, "I knew that, I should have been here to help you. You're still not well enough to do these things." carefully, the teen whose gaze were a blank of gray, puts her down onto the floor, "You're lucky these shelves didn't fall on you when the box did." he shifts his gaze to the box on the floor.

"Did he made you to carry all these by yourself?" Mayuzumi's tone dropped. Someone approached the store, "Yes, I did made her carry all those thing-" the gray haired teen growled as he grabbed onto the older man's collar, "I don't care if you're a doctor in this damned school but you should know better than to make someone who just gotten out of the hospital to do carry these for you!"

She grabbed onto the taller student's arm, holding him back from doing what he has in mind, "Ma-Mayuzumi-kun, stop, please. It was my fault. He did reminded me to call for him to carry the larger boxes but... I've forgotten all about it..." she quickly bowed to both of them, "I'm so sorry for all these misunderstanding. It was entirely my fault."

Both man looked at her from the corner of their eyes before Mayuzumi glared at the other, who merely shrugged, "You didn't even allow me to continue what I wanted to say before you jumped into conclusion." a pair of blank gray eyes and a pair of heterochromatic eyes glared at one another, silently wishes for one another to

**'I hope you rot on hell.'** both inwardly wished as they broke their glaring contest.

Mayuzumi sighed as he crouched down in front of the box that fell earlier, "It's fine. Come on, let's get these boxes out of the way. Class will start soon. You need to rearrange all the record books inside into the shelves there right?" he began to carry the box out of the store, ignoring the older man at the side. Leaving the two at an awkward vibe as the school doctor sighed.

"What are you standing there for, come here." he motioned to the smaller bluenette. Confused, Kuroko took a few step closer to the red head. She could feel his sharp and cold heterochromatic gaze glued to her, watching her every movement like a hawk. Stood still, she waited for him to scold her for her carelessness.

Suddenly, a large, warm hand grabbed her wrist, "We need to disinfect these." she blinked as she shifts her focus to her left arm. Her eyes widens a bit, "Eh...when did I ?" there , her skin was slightly bleeding from a graze.

"It must be when you fell earlier." he looked at one shelves where the box was earlier. Then, he gently pulled the bluenette out of the store, passing by Mayuzumi who was going back to the store to get more box, "What's wrong?" obviously worried about his childhood friend.

"Continue on your task." the doctor ordered as the student was about to stop what he was doing. Annoyed by that arrogant act, Mayuzumi continued his part of help.

**...**

Seated on the stool, she watched the doctor carefully disinfect the graze wounds as she winced slightly. He was silent the entire time, he was treating the graze, focused on what he was doing, 'His eyes truly is beautiful.' then he carefully patched a small piece of dressing to cover the graze.

"All done, you're good as new." She blinked as she looked at her arm. Then, she looked at him, "Thank you, I didn't even noticed I grazed myself when I fell." her shoulders fell as her sapphire colore orbs saddens, "It's the second time I troubled everyone this week..."

He was keeping the first aid kit away, then he eyed the bluenette, "You should be careful next time. Mayuzumi won't always be around to save you from hurting yourself." he closed the door of the cabinet in front of him.

"Maybe, I'm not cut out for this school. Everything seems to go wrong after I enrolled here." she stares at her graze wound.

Then, everything went silent, he held her chin, "Unless you can afford to pay the 65,000 yen book, I don't mind letting you off the hook, until then, you're my slave." he smirked. Then, a firm grip onto his wrist pulled his hands away from the bluenette's chin. A death glare were shot again to him by Mayuzumi, "You're such a killjoy." the doctor shook the student's hands off from his.

_"Teacher, you can't keep doing this!"_ a female voice appeared in the infirmary after the door slides open and closed. The three of them immediately went silent as they listened to the unannounced guests they were having at the other side of the room, hidden by the white curtains.

_"I can and you must not get it my way or else."_ a familiar teacher's voice retorted. Mayuzumi quietly eyed their guests from the corner. Then, a tap on his shoulder as he looked behind.

"Both of you are excused for the day." the red head doctor motioned them quietly to the second door. Kuroko bowed to the doctor, After excusing themselves, "In the end we never get the task done...I'm sorry for troubling you, Chihiro-kun."

"It's no problem. It was because of me that you're stuck in this kind of mess...it's the least I could do for you." he ruffled her soft bangs, "Well, let's get some lunch then we'll head to class." she nodded as she quickened her pace, following the taller teen.

'I wonder what was that all about...?'

* * *

><p><strong><strong>In the infirmary, the red haired doctor finally finished arranging all the record books into the shelves and stuff the empty boxes into the store. Then, he stood there against the wall as he watched students going in and out of the school compound for lunch break. Then, he noticed the two students that was helping him earlier going back into the school compound, "Lucky brats."

He remembered something when he suddenly tucked his hand into his right pocket, taking out his black coloured cover smartphone, he opens it as he chuckles upon reading the email, "Demon Lord...eh, silly girl." he smiled at how silly the bluenette can be. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all, making her work for him.

* * *

><p>Chapter three is up! I think I'm getting into this book ! . Now, all i need is the support from you guys! Please review , review and review! I would really appreciate it. The next chapter will be covered to why Mayuzumi Chihiro call's him a DemonLord :)<p>

Until next update!


	4. Chapter 4: Brother's

Another chapter is up! A plot twist, far different from the manga! Enjoy reading! And don't forget to review! It means a lot!

* * *

><p>✿ I never knew the school has a garden behind Block C. From the looks of it, no one was taking care of the garden. The task, the doctor gave to me today was quite easy. Water the plants and clean the area. I'm beginning to think that he's doing all these for fun since he always looked so bored. ✿<p>

* * *

><p>The bluenette carefully water the flowers in the school garden after getting rid the boxes from the infirmary store earlier. The school doctor - The Demon Lord as Mayuzumi calls him, was sitting nearby on his lazy chair with his laptop on his lap, completely focused on whatever work he has on it.<p>

She turns around, "Doctor, isn't these supposed to be the genetor's work?"

He hummed, "Yes, it is but I liked doing random work, plus the genetor's preoccupied with another chore, so keep watering the flowers, please." he continues tapping on his keyboard. Kuroko sighed inwardly at the doctor's nonchalant behavior.

Then, she turns back around, "Still...I didn't know there's a garden here. From the looks of it, they're not properly taken care of." she crouched down in front of garden.

"It's because this area has poor soil, which is why the flowers here aren't blooming well like they supposed to, beside this is my gate away place from all those noisy students," the red head doctor answered as he type's away on the laptop. Then, she shifts her gaze to the said soil, slightly saddens at the poor condition of it.

As her gaze roams to each corner of the garden, she noticed a part of the garden was still empty. She blinks, "Someone must have planted these." There, in the soil was the blooming group of Red Spider Lilies, "These flowers will be able to grow in this type of soil." she grabbed the water hose and water them.

"You forgot, they're poisonous. Whoever plants them there, must be an idiot." the doctor added. Kuroko furrowed, "Not unless if you eats them, then it'll make you into an idiot." she retort.

The red head glared at her, "Whatever. Just make sure you water all the plants here." he return to his work.

"Sometimes, I don't know if you're being nice or just being rude." she mumbles as she continues water the flowers. Then, she smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be taking care all of you, starting from today." She said to the flowers, "I'll even show you to Lily." she took her phone and snapped a picture of the blooming flowers.

✿ I found these in the garden, they're beautiful. *Attached an image of the red spider lilies* ✿

Watching the bluenette from the side silently, then, he felt his phone vibrated. A ghostly smile crept onto the doctor's lips. The bluenette was too preoccupied watering the flowers, when he opens the email.

'They're indeed beautiful.' he shifts his gaze to the bluenette, 'Just like you.'

* * *

><p>In the opposite, a certain gray haired teen has been watching them. Hidden from sight, as he walks away.<p>

'He never changed. Doing whatever he likes.' Mayuzumi halted when he saw the bench in the courtyard where both him and Kuroko always spent their lunch time there. Ever since the red head doctor forced her to do labor for him, she hardly has time to spend with him during lunch.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You're not eating again?" I noticed the bluenette didn't bring anything with her but the novel she borrowed from the library during lunch. She shook her head as she smiled, "I'm not feeling hungry today."

I frowned, when I noticed at how pale the bluenette has gotten. Quickly, I grabbed the miso bun and a box of fruite juice from the plastic bag and put them into her hands. Then, I sat down on the bench next to her. The bluenette blinks, "Chihiro...kun?" she cooed.

"You didn't ate last night and this morning. You're making it into a bad habit. Eat those, I'll bring something over to your place later for dinner." I grabbed the second miso bun in the plastic bag as he began munching on it.

Not hearing any sounds of the bun packaging nor the drink box being open, I shifts my gaze to her, "But, I don't have any money on me right now...even if you want me to pa-" I stopped her from saying any more, "I don't expect any money from you. Hibiki-san will be sad if he knows you're starving yourself."

Her sapphire colored eyes saddens upon the name, then she nodded. Opening the bun packaging and ate it without saying any more word. Feeling relieved, I began munching on the bun I bought.

"Thank you, Chi-chan..."

I turned my gaze around, then back to the bun. I smiled, "You're welcome." It was a silent exchanged but I know, she's grateful to what I have given to her. No matter how small the amount was, she has always been grateful. I didn't mind if I had to cut down my spendings, after all...

She was the only person who care about me when _**THEY** _ kicked me out of the house.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The first bell for afternoon class finally ends the lunch time, "You're finally done?" His blank gray gaze shifts from the book he was reading to the bluenette next to him, whose cheeks tinted in pinks from the heat of the afternoon and the chores she was doing for the doctor.

She nodded, "Today's task isn't heavy like usual. Just helping with the flowers and cleaning the garden in Block C since the genetor isn't available to take care of the garden." she replied as she took out her books from her bag pack, "I'm glad the doctor brought me there, the flowers there truly are beautiful."

He focused back onto his book, "I see." He was disinterested, not with Kuroko but with the subject and the doctor. He was also mad at what happened. Not with the doctor, not with Minami, but with himself.

"Tetsuki, are you alright with all these? Him making you work." the bluenette blinked as she nodded.

"Well, there's nothing much we can do about it. Besides, if the school admins knows about what happened to the book, we would be expelled no matter how we proved it wasn't us who vandalized the book." she looked outside the window where the courtyard is at, "Plus, he was kind enough to help us to replace the book. So, it is only reasonable that we followed what he wants us to do." she smiled.

"Kind...?" he asked, she nodded. His grips tightens on the book, 'He's a cruel man, Tetsuki. Kindness never exist in him'

* * *

><p>It was in the evening, when he was about to head to the bluenette's home a few houses down the street, he bumped into someone.<p>

His cold gray gaze sharpens upon noticing who it was, "What the hell are you doing here?" his tone dropped several degrees. A few step in front of him, there stood the red haired doctor from Rakuzan High School.

"Is that how you treat your older brother, Chihiro?"


	5. Chapter 5: Unrequited

"I'm not here to pick a fight or anything. I just want to give you something since you're heading to Tetsuki's house, you can share it with her." the taller man approached him. Mayuzumi took several steps behind.

"Here." he hands over a white plastic bag from Maji Burger Restaurant. Hesitate, Mayuzumi accepted the bag, glaring at the red head.

He blinks at the content of the plastic, "Vanilla Milkshake..." he trails off. The red head nodded, "Yup, I believe she went on and on about milkshake the other day. Consider this as a treat for her hard work today." he turns around, then he halt, "Oh, don't tell her it's from me. See ya la-"

"Why did you approached us?" Mayuzumi cut him off. The red haired doctor looked at him from the corner of his eyes, he sighed as he tucked his hands into the pocket of his coat, "I didn't purposely approached the two of you. It wasn't my intention from the very beginning."

"Then, why did you? You knew it was me who borrowed the book from the library, but you still made her do your work for you. WHY?" he demands. Mayuzumi wasn't sure if it was the hatred towards his brother or his protective feelings towards Kuroko turns him into like this.

"Can't really answer you on that one. Well, stay safe." his waves as he walks away, ignoring his younger brother's glare.

The red haired doctor sighed, "I guess... He still can't forgive me... Huh?" he looked up into the setting sky, 'Atoning for my sins truly is the hardest thing to do." he sighed.

'I hate it when you're right, Hibiki.'

* * *

><p>"Chihiro-kun, what bring you here?" the bluenette was surprised to see her beloved childhood friend came to visit her. She then, opens the door wider, letting him into the house. He followed the figure of the bluenette who was preparing some tea for him.<p>

"Tetsuki, no need. I brought you these instead." he puts the plastic bag onto the table. Curious, she peeked into the bag, his sapphire colored eyes widens, "Vanilla Milkshake from Maji Burger Restaurant. Thank you so much!" she quickly went back to kitchen and brought back a plate of handmade chocolate almond cookies, "The kind lady from the bakery gave me this earlier. It's their new cookies. You should give it a try, Chihiro-kun."

Mayuzumi sat there quietly as he stared at the cookies in the plate, then to the bluenette, "What's wrong, you seems to have a lot of things going in your mind." she asked as she puts down the cup. She receives silent as reply from him.

Then, he swallowed the heavy lump in his throat as his grip tightens on his jeans, "It's nothing." he then shifts his gaze to the cookies in front of him.

'There's no way I can forgive him...'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Young Master Seijuro! Please stop! He'll die if you keep this up!" his head butler plead outside the door of the basement as whips after whips landed on the pale skin of the boy on the ground.

"Nii-san, please, stop!" he desperately trying to protect himself from all the hit from the whip that his brother was holding firm in his hands. Tears after tears fell down the child's cheeks as the older boy kept on whipping him, ignoring the desperate pleas from his younger brother.

"Didn't I taught you a lesson, that I am the master of this house while Father is away?!" he whipped the young one, once again. Only clad in short pants, angry marks of red formed on Chihiro's body as the boy turned himself into a smaller ball, protecting his head from the whip.

"Why do you keep opposing me, when you know that you're a mere street brat that father took pity of?! Did you think by becoming father's son that you have favors against me?!" the red head, without sense of remorse nor pity for the young one, he whipped him over and over again until the boy no longer conscious on the cold cement of the basement.

The older boy heaves heavily as he gritted his teeth in sheer anger and frustration. He threw the whip to the ground, and left the basement while his butler and maids quickly bowed in fear to raise the young master's temper again. The head of the household staff immediately ran down into the basement along with another two of the maids, the moment the oldest son of the house, left to his room.

"Young Master Chihiro!" the elderly man carefully helped the poor boy into his arms, searching for his pulse on his neck. Sighing in relieved, he carefully carried the boy up to his room while the maids quickly cleaned all traces of bloods in the basement.

The family's doctor has been summoned, but the boy was severely injured that the high fever and the wounds he suffered nearly took his life. When the Master of the house returned to this, he was furious.

"Seijuro, what is the meaning of this?!" he roared as he slapped the boy's cheek, "When did I ever taught you to treat your brother like this?! Have you no shame?!"

"What did you saw in this street boy, father?! Ever since he stayed with us, he done nothing but bringing me shame when he's in school!" Hayato was about to raise his hands to his son when he stopped abruptly half way.

"Please, Father...Don't hit him..." Chihiro begged the older man. The poor boy was covered in bandages here and there on his body. He could barely stand on his own.

His father, Akashi Hayato bit his lower lip, then his face softened as he looked at his adopted son injuries. Slowly, he crouched down, he hugged the boy, "I'm so sorry, Chihiro. I never knew Seijuro would be ..."

He hugged his beloved father back, "It's okay, Father...I know my place very well...and I know I don't belong here...in this house..." he held back his tears. Hayato furrowed, "What are you saying?"

"I want to leave this place..."

His father had no choice but to let go of his beloved adopted son, only under several conditions that Chihiro has no choice but to obey. All of his living expenses will be supported by the Akashi family, his house, his meals, and his studies. Everything except the Akashi's family name he once bare.

Since then, he returns to being just Mayuzumi Chihiro.

He has everything he needed to survive but he was lonely. The books were his only friend. Until one day, he met her. Kuroko Tetsuki who's living nearby with her brother, Kuroko Hibiki. Just like him, their parent's long gone.

His days began slowly gets better. Her presence made him realized, that there's more to life than just living for the sake of it. Tetsuki and Hibiki accepted him like their own family. He never once felt like he's a stranger whenever they're around him.

Although, that lasted for a while until Hibiki passed away. Tetsuki locked herself up after his death. Refusing to meet with anyone, including him. Day by day, he brought her meals but none were touched. Not even a single grain of rice.

Until, the existence of Lily came to life. A man whom her brother trust communicate with her through emails. His existence became stronger day by day, stronger than Chihiro's. Eventually, Tetsuki began to smile once again while Chihiro could only watch someone whom they never met, made the light of his life, return to her cheerful self.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chihiro-kun...?" the bluenette woke him from his train of thoughts. He forgotten, he was still there, in Kuroko's house, "You can't lie to me, Chihiro-kun. There is something in your mind. I'm here to listen." she brought herself closer to the teen.

He smiled as he ruffles with her soft locks, "I'm fine." she eyed him, but she knows, she can't force him to say whatever has been bothering him. So, she left it at that.

'How can I make her happier than Lily did?'

* * *

><p>Parts of their past revealed. Hints of jealousy shows in Mayuzumi. His love remains unrequited. With so much hatred towards his brother, can he slowly accept him that he has changed?<p>

Please review and vote 3


	6. Chapter 6: Turmoil

Another update ! With Mayuzumi's and Akashi's past revealed, there's bound to be conflict among the two.

Beta-ed by ** otakufire123** 3 Thank you for spending your time on looking through the messy chapter!

* * *

><p>✿Dear, Lily. Thank you for always worrying about me, but I'm doing perfectly fine. I'm enjoying my school life. I don't have any troubles at all.✿<p>

* * *

><p>Her eyes saddened as she looked at her school shoes in her locker. Filled with thumb tacks and what not. It was completely covered in dirt. She was sure they were clean before she left for class, after all, she did wash them just yesterday.<p>

"Tetsuki, let's go home," a voice broke her trance. Quickly, she closed the door to her locker, hiding the shoes from her childhood friend, Mayuzumi, who was standing nearby, waiting for her to grab her belongings.

Mayuzumi tilted his head upon noticing the bluenette's strange behavior, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head as she smiled, "It's nothing. Let's go home." She grabbed her school bag and walked toward the exit.

He blinked, "What about your shoes?" He looked at her feet. She was still wearing her uwabaki (Indoor shoes for Japanese schools).

"Well...I kind of misplaced my shoes...so I'll be going home using these." She turned around as she kept walking. She could feel Mayuzumi's eyes boring holes into the back of her head, demanding for a more thorough explanation. The moment he went up to her, an inward sigh of relief left her. She was thankful that he didn't asked much.

"Let's have black pepper chicken and mixed vegetables for tonight's dinner," he said as he took out a piece of paper from the pocket of his school jacket. "Mind if we stop by the supermarket for a while?" he asked as he scanned the list of the ingredients he wrote down for the menu.

She eyed the silver-headed boy from the corner of her eye, "Chihiro-kun, is it okay for you to be spending your money like this?"

The question made him stopped at his tracks as he furrowed his eyebrows, "Why? Are having meals with me making you uncomfortable?" Then Kuroko looked at Mayuzumi who stood rooted to the ground a few feet behind her with a rare frown on his face.

"No, I enjoy having meals with you, but I was worried that you might not have enough to spend for yourself. If you keep buying extras for me... you know I won't be able to pay you back..." she stared at the ground, guiltily.

Mayuzumi chuckled as he leaned closer and ruffled her soft teal bangs. "Let me worry about that. All you need to do is to enjoy the meals I made you," he smiled as his blank gray eyes softened.

Kuroko's large sapphire orbs met his. "Don't worry too much," he added. "Come on, let's go before it gets darker," he pulled her hand, making her follow him at his pace.

She shifted her gaze to Mayuzumi's cold and firm hands that held her' she looked at his broad back as her eyes saddened, 'Chihiro-kun...you're truly are a kind man...'

'How can I ever repay you back?'

* * *

><p>During the lunch break, Mayuzumi watched the bluenette from afar as she carefully trimmed the branches of trees while the red head doctor was sitting nearby, with his laptop on his lap.<p>

Then, he noticed his brother looking at him with an unreadable looks on his face before shifting his gaze from the silver haired teen to the bluenette who was approaching him.

**.**

**.**

He was reading his pocket book when he sensed a distasteful presence standing nearby his table, "I believed I've told you this before I left the mansion, I never want to see your face again."

There, next to his table, stood his older brother, Akashi Seijuro. Both hands tucked into the pockets of the white coat. He chuckles, "You never changed. Still the same stubborn Akashi Chihiro." the younger teen immediately glared at him.

"It's** Mayuzumi Chihiro**." he corrected the older man, with a stern voice. Then, he focused back to his pocket book.

Akashi sighed as he pulls a chair from the nearby table and sat on it as he crossed his legs while he rested his head on his left palm, "Do you hate me that much, Chihiro?" he received silence as answer. Then, he looked around the empty classroom, back to his younger brother, "Father is ill."

Mayuzumi immediately looked at the red head, "Ill? Since when?" the red head straightened his back, "Three months ago. He collapsed when he was on his trip to France. He has been staying in bed since then." then, he looked at Mayuzumi, "He wished to see you again."

The silver haired teen's lips pursed into a firm straight line, "Was this the reason you approached me?"

Akashi hummed, "Part of it." Mayuzumi eyed him. The first bell for afternoon class rang. He stood up, "Well, I just came to let you know about father's condition, regardless of whether you still see him as your father or not." Students began to fill the classroom.

Still focused on his book, "Have you changed?" the question halt the red head on his tracks.

His eyelids lowered, "I ... don't know..."

**.**

**.**

"May I know why are we doing the janitor's work again? You're supposed to be the school's doctor, right?" she wipes the sweats on her forehead. Akashi didn't show any interest in her question as he continues working on his work.

The bluenette's shoulder fell, "What are you doing?" she moves behind him as she tries to get a clear look of the doctor's work on the screen. Then, her eyebrows knitted into frowns, "This is your work...?"

"What? Can't old man like me do this?" on the screen was a game of Shogi. She sighed, seeing there's no use trying to get around this doctor, she continues trimming the branch of the trees.

Akashi who eyed her quietly from behind, he noticed the bluenette was turning pale, "Tetsuki, that's enough for today. Go home and rest." he stands up and takes the trimmer from the bluenette's hands. She blinks, "Rest?"

"Yes. Rest. You've been coughing since this morning and you're turning pale." he kept the trimmer into the storehouse. He furrowed when he noticed the bluenette still standing there, watching him.

"You're being kind today." she commented as her large sapphire orbs followed the taller figure, who was grabbing his laptop on the bench. He then stood in front of her, "I'm never kind. I just find it annoying if you get sick while doing chores for me." then, he peeked at her forehead.

"Go home. Take a meal and then sleep." he turns her around and pushed her lightly on her back.

"Well, if you insist. See you tomorrow, doctor." she bowed and left. Akashi watched her disappeared from his sight. Only then, he shifts his gaze to the teen who was watching them for the past two hours.

"Take care of her." he mouthed the words but he knows his younger brother knows how to read lips language. Mayuzumi walks away seconds later.

* * *

><p>The weather was turning cold as the dark clouds fills the sky. Mayuzumi and Kuroko hastened their pace to reach Kuroko's house but the rain began to pour heavier. The two of them had no choice but to get shelter at the bakery.<p>

Mayuzumi furrowed when he heard the bluenette's coughing gotten worst as he noticed she was shivering. Passerby began to crowd underneath the canopy of the bakery. "Are you alright?" he frowned as the bluenette's cheeks turns redder and her skin turns paler. She nodded.

His blank gaze roamed from store to another on the street, searching for something."Stay here, don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." he ran off under the heavy rain with only his school bag covering his head from the rain.

'Where is Chihiro-kun heading...?' then, someone pushed her from behind as she lose her footings and fell onto the ground under the rain. Slowly, she pushed herself up and try to get under the canopy.

She sighed, then her hands searched for the white phone in her bag pack. Her breathe hitched as her eyes widens. Frantically, she searched her bag, over and over.

'The phone's missing!'

Her eyes searched for her phone on the ground but there was no traces of it. Her lips began to tremble, 'No...that's the only way I can contact Lily...' quickly, she left the spot and ran under the rain.

'I can't lose Lily!'

* * *

><p>It was 15 minutes later when Mayuzumi came back with a jacket and extra umbrella. He stared at the spot where he left Kuroko earlier. He looked left and right, then back to the spot.<p>

'Tetsuki, where are you...?!'

* * *

><p>Will Mayuzumi be able to find her? or will Kuroko be able to find her phone? Next chapter will focus more into Akashi and Kuroko moments :)<p> 


End file.
